True End Darling in the Franxx
by CyclopeWarrior
Summary: How the story of Hiro and Zero Two truly ended, or better said, how it really started


CyclopeWarrior here, hope you like my little show. This was just my fix on the end of Darling in the Franxx focusing just on Hiro and Zero Two because the rest had a decent end at least so I didn't write much about them.

If you enjoy this, I suggest you check out Mastermind in the Franxx by Olcon and A New Future by King Polar, which are both to my understanding works in progress, so look forward to them

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So that's our objective, huh?"

"Yup Darling, that's their home"

"Well then, time to bring the fight to them. You ready Zero Two?"

"Let's go Darling!"

Hiro and ZeroTwo went forward, with clear intent and purpose. They were fighting for everyone's future, specially theirs. They had promises to keep, to their friends, to each other. There was no way they were going to lose this fight.

A purple planet lied ahead, looking ominous and threatening. Millions of tiny speckles were floating around it, and each one of those tiny spots was an enemy that wanted to destroy them.

This, was VIRMS home planet.

"Let's do this Darling!" Zero two shouted again, their task was a simple one, yet the most dangerous thing they could ever hope to accomplish. They had to take the bomb cruiser and plunge it into the very core of that planet.

ZeroTwo in her Apus form just rammed against those pesky enemy units, she could feel the power flowing inside, her Darling inside her all the way to her belly. He was pumping her with love, support, and all the RAW power she needed to obliterate the opposition.

Hiro was now fully a klaxosapien hybrid, his horns where no longer hidden, his eyeshades finally appeared on his face. His eyes were glowing blue, full of purpose, full of the future he had planned ahead, full of a strong will to fight for his survival, to fight for HER.

Amidst the swarm of small enemies, emerged a huge, colossal object.

"Hringhorni?"

The huge lance-like ship propelled directly at them, killing its own kind on the way just by the sheer force of its approach

"We won't make it in time Darling!"

"We must try!"

But it was too late, Hringhorni had already breached their armor and punctured right through them leaving a huge hole on Zero Two's waist, and it remained stuck further on behind them.

The lance…had destroyed the bomb they were storing safely under the Apus armored shell. This was the end. To be defeated so close to their goal was just… beyond frustrating. Hiro's head was bleeding and half of his face was already covered in blood. He couldn't think straight, he was worried about Zero Two, he couldn't feel the connection anymore, he was….

"Is that all you got…. ningen"

What? What was that voice? Hiro felt like he was falling into a deep blue ocean, falling and falling into the deep.

"I give you my child to fight and this is all you come up with? I expected more of you, ningen"

That voice, Hiro had heard it before, it was…

"Since you won't be winning this on your own I better step in, at least you gave me a ride where I needed to go. Goodbye, ningen, go live the rest of your life with your kind."

The cockpit glowed with a bright light. Hiro felt a force ejecting him, and after a moment he realized...Strelizia had been removed from the Apus and shot him out into space.

"This belongs to my brethren, take good care of it while you return it, ningen, or else…"

Hiro heard her voice while the Apus removed the huge weapon lodged on its side, and threw it towards strelizia. As the Hringhorni came towards him it changed from the purple shades it once had into a deep blue colour.

"Zero Two…" those were the only words he could speak, the only thing in his mind, where was she? What would happen to her?

Apus no longer had the appearance of Zero Two, it was now just a huge Franxx moving in space. It turned to face VIRMs planet and headed towards it at great speeds.

Hiro could just watch, without his partner he couldn't pilot Strelizia, so he could just sit and watch, what were they planning on doing?

Apus smashed its way through the enemy forces, getting to the planet's surface and smashing its crust with its hands, clinging to it like some sort of insect.

Hiros face was frozen. He knew what was happening.

"ZERO TWO!"

He was going to loose her, he needed to do something, this couldn't be the end

"Darling"

His heart stopped, that was her voice, where was she

"Darling, Im sorry. This is the only way"

Hiro was desperately trying to break free from his seat, he needed to make strelizia move, he needed to move!

"No Zero Two! It's not! We always make our own way!"

Tears started flowing, falling onto his cheeks, he was trying so hard to move his body was ripping apart, blood started flowing from the wounds

"Darling, listen to me, I will never forget you"

"No!No!No!No! You can't do this to me, you can't do this, you can't d…"

"I love you Darling, I love you so much"

"ZERO TWOOOOOOO!"

Hiro started ripping off some of the cables that held him in place, but it was enough, he wasn't getting free…

Apus started glowing a bright blue and red, 2 streams of light colliding with each other, twirling in a hurricane of light.

Hiro was furious, he wouldn't let this happen, he wouldn't lose 02 again. His horns were hurting and looked much longer than they had before. He was screaming to reduce the pain of the wounds he was self-inflicting his body to try to escape this damn pilot seat. His eyes were shining blue like 2 beacons of light.

Suddenly he felt it. Strelizia activated. But how? Could this really be…. Stampede mode?

Like accepting its new owner, strelizia turned into its stampede hellcat form, and was now operational for Hiro. But it felt very heavy, and controlling it on his own proved challenging. Hiro was now trying to charge the shining light that was engulfing Apus.

But as soon as he started moving. Apus…

A shining flash and then a massive force hit Hiro like a Wall of bricks

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Darkness

Complete and utter darkness surrounded him

"What…" He muttered. He was confused, tired, and felt extremely weak. Where was he? What had happened? And most importantly, why was 02 not with him?

And then it came. Like a wave of cold water, a tsunami of emotions, he remembered.

Apus, had blown up. The explosion was so massive, it teared the very fabric of the galaxy they were in. The shockwave had pushed Strelizia back, and him with it, and they crashed against Hringhorni.

But hiro felt something strange. They were… moving? He didn't know why or how, but he could feel the connection to Hringhorni. It was now one with Strelizia, and they were travelling through space, somehow, somewhere.

And then, the final drop hit Hiro. Zero two… Zero two had…

He couldn't say it. He couldn't even think about it. She couldn't have. She wouldn't do this to him, she simply wouldn't…

The tears couldn't stop, now free of his previous chains he used his hands to hug himself in the dark. Hiro was crying like he had never cried before. Water flowing like rivers over his cheeks. He screamed at the top of his lungs, like a wounded beast.

He was alone, surrounded by darkness, in the vastness of space.

He felt he like he could just sit down and die, just to be with her again…

"I love you too, Zero Two…" he muttered, before falling over into his seat, ready to never wake up again.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It had been a busy couple of years for squad 13. A lot had happened since they parted ways with Hiro and Zero Two. Among the most prominent events was the fact they had secured a food supply by reusing the earth from the birdcages on the plantations.

They had also recovered many parts from the destroyed franxx from the battles before, and used them to ensure a stable network of energy for their growing base, even making worries of drinkable water a thing from the past.

Mitsuru and Kokoro had had their first daughter, Ikuno had taken interest in the books and notes left behind by Werner, Ichigo and Goro were leading the rest of the children ahead in their overall projects around the base they had setup here at the nest, with the help of Miku and Zorome as administrators.

Yes, a lot had happened

But Ichigo had never stopped looking out the window, up into the sky. Those 2 had promised, and she knew they would return, so she just kept looking from time to time.

A year ago, give or take a couple of months, there was a huge flare of light coming from the sky. For the children this could mean only one thing. Those two had succeed!

So their return was just a matter of when for Ichigo. Little did she know, today was that day.

Her face was invaded by a huge smile, and she proceeded to run all across the base shouting at the top of her lungs.

"They are here!"

They could see them like shooting stars, entering the atmosphere, would they be able to stop before crashing? It didn't look like that huge thing was being controlled…

BOOOOOOOM

The earth shook under their feet when the colossal object crashed against the earth. It was far enough not to be a threat to them. The children proceeded to go there using their Franxx and find out what was happening.

As they approached they recognized what that object was, it was that huge lance that VIRM had taken last time they were fighting on earth.

Why was it here though? It didn't have the same color either. Delphinium and Argentea climbed to see if there were any openings they could go through. They quickly found one, but it wasn't an opening, it was more like a depression caused by something crashing into the lance.

And there it was

Strelizia

"Hiroooo, Zero Two" shouted Ichigo.

But…. something was wrong. Strelizia wasn't moving, and it was on its stampede form, did something happen to Hiro?

They took strelizia out of the place it was lodged and took it down to the surface before attempting to open the cockpit.

This didn't look good, Ichigo thought, she was now extremely worried, something was off.

She ran outside and proceeded to open the face plate, revealing the cockpit of strelizia

What she saw, stopped her heart for a second

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He woke up

Why? How?

He didn't want to wake up, and still his eyes were hurting from the light coming from somewhere.

His body was stiff, he couldn't feel anything, it hurt so much. But it wasn't really a physical pain.

He opened his eyes. The annoying light was coming from a window, and that light was…the sun?

Was he…. back on earth?

Finally, he focused. It was a hospital room, and next to him was Ichigo sitting down, staring at him.

"Hiro…. you're awake!"

Tears emerged from her eyes, and she jumped on hiro giving him a warm hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok Hiro" the girl said with great happiness in her tone

"It's nice to see you again…Ichigo" said Hiro, trying to emulate her pleasure in the reunion.

"You've changed a bit haven't you?" she said, smiling a bit, and extended her hand to touch one of Hiro's horns. "Looks good on you, really exotic" she giggled as she said that to him.

Classic Ichigo, she was doing her best to cheer him up. She was a smart girl, and knew perfectly well what his return alone meant.

Hiro tried hard to get it out of his chest. "Zero Two…she…."

Ichigo stopped him

"You don't need to say anything, first you need to get better" She said in a sweet, yet commanding voice

Hiro talked nonetheless.

"I need to see her"

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She… Became a statue?

Hiro was standing in front of the body of 02, Goro and Zorome had taken him there to show him.

He slowly walked closer to her, her beautiful factions were still very visible, this just crushed Hiro's heart. He couldn't face the reality he was in.

"Zero Two, I'm here. Please answer me…please"

Silence

"We won Zero Two, we defeated them, now we can be happy and explore the world together…like we promised. Remember?"

Silence

"And we can have our wedding, with the whole squad present…and…a-and exchange our vows…to be together forever"

He couldn't hold it anymore, his words were cracking, and his voice was breaking. Tears welled up in his eyes

Silence

He fell to his knees. He was a devastated man. He had no reason to go forward, he had no purpose in life, he had lost it all, and he didn't know what to do.

It was getting late, and Hiro had stayed there in front of Zero Two's statue the whole time, not moving, barely breathing, barely alive, but his friends were there for him. They came looking for him and convinced him to come inside and get something to eat.

Before leaving, Hiro stood up, and as a final goodbye, he pressed his horns against 02, where her horns would have been, and stayed there for a second.

"Darling"

What? What was that, a voice? A whisper? He felt a flashing white light pop in his head. Strange, he now felt he knew exactly what he had to do.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where are you going Hiro" Asked a worried Goro

"I need to go" he said, with purpose in his tone. "there's something I need to do"

Hiro was storming through. Strelizia had been taken to a storage nearby, and he needed to get in there, right now.

There was one last thing he had to do, a storm of information had invaded him earlier, a klaxosaur message perhaps? He didn't know, and he didn't really care. This was his purpose, he was going to do his duty, and once he was done, he could join her in eternal slumber.

With his hybrid strength, he had no troubles climbing to the cockpit of strelizia, and once he was in, he focused on resisting the activation sequence once again.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

What was happening? Where was Hiro?

Ichigo ran out of her room, the earth was shaking, something big was happening!

"Goro what is going on?"

"It's Hiro, he got in strelizia and went to the ship he crashed in…"

"he's piloting strelizia? But how…?"

Ichigo ran outside, everyone was already, there looking at the sky. That huge lance from before, it was… floating? It was flying on top of them. Was Hiro doing this?

The enormous ship was hovering over them with no apparent trouble in doing so. It had a gentle glow all around it. Was it shining? It had a faint red and blue coloring around the edges.

Clouds started to revolve around the spacecraft, now this was very strange. Its glow was getting more intense until it felt like they were looking at a second sun. They couldn't hold their eyes upon it. And Suddenly

A flash of blinding light.

What happened? The huge ship had vanished, and instead of its enormous mass hovering over them, all that was left was…rain?

It was raining

But this was no simple rain, it had certain glow in its droplets. Ichigo noticed something amazing

"The rain is…reviving the earth?"

This was said because where any drop fell on the desert soil made that small patch turn immediately green with vegetation. This was unheard of!

"Did Hiro, do this? But where…where is he?!"

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Dammit Dammit Dammit" Hiro was punching the ground. His closed fist was bleeding.

This wasn't supposed to happen; this wasn't what he was expecting.

He knew he could revive earth using strelizia and Hringhorni, that's what the message said, but he needed to be in piloting strelizia as it turned into….

"Why,WHY!" Hiro was furious, this was wrong!

He shouldn't be here

That's all he wanted, to end it all, and join her. This was his chance at saving everyone and he could leave with no regrets. He was supposed to disappear and turn into rain.

So why did strelizia eject him?

His safety pod had crashed, of all places, near the statue of 02.

Was this some kind of punishment? Was he cursed to seeing her everywhere, miss her forever, for letting her die?

The glowing rain was still falling, and hiro was once again on the ground. His plan had failed, he wouldn't be joining 02, not like he wanted to.

"Darling?"

Great, he was hearing the voices again. This was indeed a curse, he was cursed for letting her die, for abandoning her, for not saving her, now he was hearing her voice calling to him.

"Darling!"

Wow this was too much, so clear, so near. This crushed his heart and soul. Why was this happening to him? Was it the horns? His klaxosaur side?

Suddenly something hit him from behind

Something was clinging to his back, wait. Someone was…hugging him, guess Ichigo has found him somehow

"Dahling! Dahling! Dahling! Dahling!"

This was, HER voice, Zero Two? Could it really be?

Hiro grabbed the arms that were holding him and turned to face his attacker

His heart stopped,

Time stopped

Pale pink hair, alluring red horns, beautiful green eyes… It was without a doubt, his Zero Two

"Zero…Two?"

"It's me Dahling"

"Zero Two!"

Hiro clasped his arms around her and held her close, in a tight intimate hug

"Dahling!"

"Zero Two!"

Both were embracing each other, in a turmoil of passion, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, sharing a deep long kiss, only stopping when they could no longer hold their breath

This was it, this was their happy ending. They had fought, they had bled, they had suffered. But now, now it was over. Now was their time, to keep their promises to the rest, and to each other

Behind the loving couple, over a patch of earth, where the crumbled remains of the crust that held 02, and it was glowing, just like the rain. And in its place there was one big plant growing out of the ground…

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The sakuras where in Bloom

A tall tree stood strong and proud in the middle of a sea of green pastures

Its beautiful flowers were falling all over the place, taken by the wind. It was truly a sight to behold. But the real beauty lied at the trees trunk

Under this very tree was the nesting place of a certain group of individuals who regularly came here.

"And then, the prince found the princess, and together they faced the future together, because together, they were capable of doing amazing things. And they lived happily ever after"

"The End"

Hiro closed the book and looked around. To his left he found the pale pink hair he loved so much. The head of Zero Two was resting on his shoulder, with her face right on his neck, feeling her gentle breathing as she was fast asleep.

But they weren't the only ones here.

In between his closed legs, lied a tiny body that was taking her regular nap. She had pink hair, tiny red horns and little shades of red next to her now closed eyes. And like her mother, she was fast asleep, her hand had fallen out of the safe place that where her dad's legs. And she was holding tightly to the hand of her brother, a boy with dark hair, small blue horns, and blue tones next to his closed eyes, who was deeply asleep in the gap between Hiro and Zero Two.

Everyone was sleeping, was the story so boring? Hiro wondered, maybe they just remembered it by hard.

His little girl yawned and released the hand of her brother and grabbed her dad's shirt, while barely waking up

"Daddy" she mumbled still half asleep.

Hiro just found the whole situation wonderfully cute. He looked at Zero Two and gently delivered a kiss onto her forehead. Zero two growled with pleasure, and started doing small kisses to the air, indicating she wanted more than what Hiro gave her.

Hiro complied, and they shared a deep kiss.

His little girl was now more energetic, and sat on his lap

"Daddy can I go play?"

"Of course you can Honey, just be careful and stay close"

"Yes Daddy!"

The little girl was climbing its way out of her dad's leg cage, but Hiro stopped her

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Hiro leaned forward, lowering his head in front of him, expecting something from the little girl

"Oh yeah sorry Daddy!"

She proceeded to approach her dad, and facing him she got close to his face, moving forward until her horns touched her dads, in a cute sign of affection

"Never forget to horn boop, Honey, You know mom likes it very much"

"I love you daddy!"

"I love you too dear"

The End


End file.
